Starting Anew
by Blood For Blood
Summary: Life on the surface will be different. A few unexpected things are sure to happen, but to what extent? Sequel to The Forbidden.
1. Chapter 1

**Date: Late 1960's.**

**Location: Berlin**

**Time: Twelve-thirty AM**

Cherry and I walked for hours in Berlin, to find my mother and father. I had learned of their home's location, but we had a helluva long walk to get there. We were a few streets away at the time, and it was dark as hell.

"Hadamar… carry me?" Cherry asked.

"It's just a few streets down, come on."

"Please? My legs hurt, I'm tired, I'm hungry, and it smells funny here!" when Cherry said the last part, she sounded like she was going hysterical.

"Ok, ok. Calm down, your gonna get the cops called on us or something. And Polizei are mean, trust me."

"What?"

"German Police, Polizei."

I placed an arm under her leg, and under her back, and swept her off her feet. She nudged her head into my shoulder, and pretty much passed out in my arms.

I carried her to the location where I believed my parents lived. I carefully knocked, attempting to not disturb Cherry's slumber. An aged woman answered the door. Around fifty or so years old. I recognized her.

"Mother… it's me, Hadamar." I said calmly.

"… Hadamar? Is it really you?" she asked.

An old man with a rifle stepped in front of her, and aimed at me.

"Who are you?" he asked in a stern voice.

"Father. It's me, Hadamar. I've returned to you, bringing my uh… spoils of war… I guess you could call her that…"

"Oh my god… Hadamar, come in, come in! Who is that you're carrying?"

"Ma, Da, this is my fiancé, Cherry." I said, taking a step inside.

My father closed the door, and set the rifle on a rack above the fireplace. My mother and father both sat down on a large couch. I set Cherry down in a chair, and sat down on the floor.

"So… Hadamar, we thought you were dead."

"Who told you that?"

"Your friend… I think you called him Sledge?"

"Oh… well, can you tell what they told you?"

"He said you were captured by a rival group of mercenaries."

"Oh yeah… I was, but I broke out, after destroying their armory, and of course, that is where I found my beautiful Cherry."

"Really? Tell me, how did you find her?" my father asked, with a Russian accent.

My father was half Russian, half German. But he was a hundred and fifty percent loyal to Germany.

"Well… they brought me to their main base in America, and threw me in a bunker which was locked from the outside. I dug a hole out with my bare hands, after using an improvised explosive device to blow open the concrete. I found myself staring down the enemy, outmanned, and out-gunned. So, I killed a single enemy, with his own Luger, and used one well placed shot to blow the entire Armory. I hit a fueling station for tanks, and the place erupted in flames. On the way out, I heard a woman crying. I looked around the area, and found Cherry being yelled at by a drunk American. I beat him to death with my bare hands, and rescued Cherry from her abusive captors. And here we are, years later."

"Ah… that is my boy. Out-numbered, he can still demolish the enemy. Tell me, did you use anything I taught you?"

"Yes Da, I used the Romanian Bone-Cruncher to kill the drunk."

"Ah, one of my favorites."

"Hadamar, you and you're… Fiancé must be starved. Allow me to get you both some stew."

"Thank you Ma, it really would help."

My mother rushed out of the room, and into a white tiled room.

"So Da, tell me, what have you done while I was away?"

"Ah, I retired a year later. But then, the next leader asked me to advise him. I graciously accepted, and soon found myself as the advisor to everyone after me. now, some of the most important political figures ask me to advise them. It has allowed you mother and I to retire in peace. Now… we must discuss the details of your wedding."

Cherry seemed to come to life when he said that.

"Wedding? What wedding?" she asked.

"Cherry, this is my father. He says he wants to discuss the details of our wedding, after all, we are fiancés."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I must've forgot where I was for a second. So Mister…"

"Please, call me Viktor."

"Ok… Viktor. I was thinking about… I'm not entirely sure yet."

"Don't worry, Trudi can help you."

"Here we are two bowls of fresh stew. Eat up you two." my mother said as she handed Cherry and I the bowls of stew.

"Thank you Ma."

"Mmm… this smells delicious." Cherry said, holding the bowl under her nose.

Cherry and I dug in, and we both finished in minutes. My mother and father gave us the spare room to stay in.

"So, uh… Cherry, was it?" my father asked.

"Yes, my name is Cherry."

"Well… I must ask. When will I be receiving grandchildren?"

"I uh… I… I uh…" Cherry replied, her cheeks turning red.

"Viktor! Your embarrassing the poor girl." My mother scolded.

"Uh… Ma, Da, Cherry can get a bit flustered when it comes to things like that."

"Ah yes… Please Cherry, forgive me. I was only having a bit of fun with you. Now, you two get some sleep… or not… your choice."

"Viktor! Enough of that, her cheeks will burst into flames if you keep it up."

"Good night Ma, Da. Thank you again for taking us in for a bit."

"It's the least we could do, call it our… wedding gift, besides the fact we will be throwing the wedding here." My father replied.

"We are? I didn't know that." Cherry chimed in.

"Cherry, calm down. We've both had a long day. Come on, let's get some sleep." I said, picking Cherry up.

I set her down on the bed, and walked around to the other side. I pulled my armor off, and lay down next to her. By the time I was out of my armor, so was Cherry. She rolled on top of me, under the large blanket that covered both our lower halves.

"Cherry, my parents are two rooms away."

"Your dad said he wanted grandchildren. I'm just trying to grant his wish…"

"I'm sure he didn't mean right now."

"Oh come on! We haven't had any fun in almost a month. You've been starving me of my sexual needs!"

"For the past month, we've been on an old, rickety boat. But fine… just try not to yell, ok?"

"I won't, just let me do this."

She positioned herself, and let out a sharp gasp seconds later. Eventually, it got into it myself, not just letting her do all the work. Soon enough, we had swapped positions, and I was in push up position. The rest… is history.


	2. Chapter 2

We stayed with my parents for a few months. I earned money by going back into business as a Merc. Still some big money to be made. Cherry, from what I know, stayed with my mother and learned how to cook, and other stuff… I think…

Well… after the wedding, we moved to America. We lived in an apartment in New York, and I ran a fight club. Taught some people how to kick some serious ass. Alpha Series style too.

It was supposedly our "six month anniversary" and I had promised Cherry it would be just us, but some clientele paid some big money for lessons today. I had no choice but to accept.

"Awww… you said today would be for us…" Cherry pouted.

"I know Cherry, but this guy is some kind of celebrity or something. He said he'd pay three grand for two lessons. Three grand, no way I could turn that down." I replied, trying to reason with her.

"Is money worth more than me?"

"Hell to the no. But remember Cherry, money makes the world go 'round. I'd love to stay here with you, but we need that money. It could really help us."

"I know…"

"Cherry, I promise, as soon as the lesson is over, I'll come right back. No stops whatsoever."

"Ok. Give me kiss before you go."

"You are so needy."

"Don't act like you don't love it."

Cherry wrapped her arms around my neck, and I set my hands on her hips. She brought herself in, and kissed me. Instead of holding herself like she usually does, she just pecked me on the lips. She pulled away, and smiled.

"You get to wait…" she said.

"Alright, I gotta go. I'll be back as soon as I can."

I opened the door, and closed it behind me. I ran down two flights of stairs, and out the open door into the streets. I ran as fast as I could to my fight club, which is only a few blocks away. The client and what appeared to be his son were both waiting outside.

"Sorry about being late, I had a few uh… personal matters to attend to." I apologized.

"I thought you people were always supposed to be on time?" the client asked.

"You people? Excuse me, if you have a problem, I suggest you speak up or hold your tongue."

"Please forgive me. My son needs boxing lessons, and I was told you were the best."

"Boxing? This ain't the place for boxing. This is the place for learning how to bring down someone twice your size, or two or more people. Are you ready for that?" I asked, looking at the young boy in front of me.

He nodded.

"Good, now let's get in there and train."

After training the poor confused kid for an hour, their time finally ended. I was happy as hell when I locked the club back up, and ran back home. I had quite a surprise waiting for me.

I opened the door to our apartment, and everything was overturned. The kitchen table was broken in half; all the furniture in our living room was torn up and overturned. I found blood on the carpet. That worried me the most. I frantically searched for Cherry, but to no avail. I found a video tape that said "play me". I found out the only thing left intact was our TV. I pushed the video into the VCR, and pressed play. Cherry was on the screen with a scared look on her face.

"Hadamar… Hadamar help me… I'm scared, these men broke into our apartment, help me! Please, if you're watching this, please come find Me." the video cut off there.

"Fuck! I'm gonna kill whoever did this. The most painful and gruesome ways I can think of." I said, throwing the TV onto the floor.

I searched our bedroom, and found my armor, and my blades. I haven't worn them since Germany, but desperate times called for desperate measures. I armored myself, and locked my blades into place. I locked my helmet, and it hissed as it sealed. I kicked the front door off the hinges, and jumped over the railing onto the first flight of stairs. I ran down the remaining stairs, and out of the apartment building.

I had no choice, I had to find and kill of each and every local gang there was. For Cherry Damnit! The first thing was to locate them all. And find out where I should start. There was an old man who spent all his time at a local bar who was supposed to know every gang, their usual crimes, and hideout locations. I made my way to the bar, and caught the attention of a few thugs on my way.

Three guys stopped me on my way to the bar.

"Where do you think you're going?" the man in the middle asked.

"None of your business, now move before I break every bone in your body." I replied.

"Now, you must be new to this. It works a whole lot different, ya see? We stop you, we beat you, and we take your money."

"I don't have time for your bullshit!" I shoved him back.

"Kill him."

The two guys stepped up. They both ran at me, with a 2x4 and a pipe. Of course, I've killed worse with my eyes closed. When the guy with the pipe swung, and caught his arm. I tightened my grip, and when he tried to pull away, I squeezed even harder. I ended up snapping his arm the wrong way, breaking it. He collapsed after that. The man with the 2x4 ran away with his tail between his legs. The only thing left, was to interrogate the leader.

I grabbed him by his shirt, and lifted him into the air.

"Who sent you?"

"I ain't saying nothing!"

"I'll break your arm like his." I pointed to his unconscious buddy.

"Screw you man."

I threw him to the ground, and it started to rain. Heavy too. I stepped towards him, and he backed himself into a wall. I popped out my right blade, and opened my hand to show it off. He shuddered.

"Tell me!" I demanded.

"The Crimson Kings! They sent us to kidnap your girl!"

"Why?"

"I don't know man! They just said that they needed your girl! That's all I know, I swear man!"

"Alright, get outta here. If you so much as J-walk, I'm gonna find you." I said, releasing my grip on his leg.

"Thank you so much man! I swear, I'm never gonna do this stuff again man!" he cried as he got up and ran away.

"Well… now I just gotta figure out who the hell the Crimson Kings are…" I muttered as I continued my way to the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

I trudged through the rain, which made the most annoying ping as it pelted my helmet. As people drove by, they looked at me like I was crazy, so I flipped some of them off. But I stopped after three times, I wasn't in the mood for joking. I wasn't touched by a drop of water since my suit is waterproof, but the sidewalk was slippery as hell. I could barely take one step without falling flat on my ass.

It took me half an hour, but I finally reached the place. It was called "Ralph's Tavern." I pushed the door open, and a bell rung. The place was pretty empty, a few people in some booth's, and an old man with a gray beard at the bar.

I walked to the old man, and sat down next to him.

"Word around the street is you know all the gangs around here, any truth to that?" I asked.

"Who wants to know?" he replied.

"A guy who's gonna kill whoever has any relations with the Crimson Kings, whoever the hell they are."

"Calm down boy. Tell me, what's got you so irritable?"

"The bastards hired thugs to kidnap my wife, that's what."

"Ah… revenge, the worthiest cause. What do you need to know?"

"Where can I find their hideout? I'm gonna kill each and every person in there."

"No, no. you'll need to better arm yourself before you can even think about taking on a serious group like that. And I'd suggest trying to find some people to help you. Maybe the Vice will help you. For a weapon, go to Friendly Fire, and tell Beck Dug sent you. He should be a little less harsh then. Come back after you've settled all that."

"Ok… that was a bit more info than I thought I'd get."

I stood back up, and turned around. A young Hispanic was staring at me. When I stepped away, he followed me. He followed until we got outside.

"Ok, what the hell do you want?" I asked, stepped towards him.

"I overheard your conversation with the old man, I want in."

"Oh yeah? I doubt that. There's gonna be blood, explosions, death, lead, and a shit load of teeth flying after the big fight."

"The Crimson Kings killed my brother, and you're not taking them down without me."

"Fine kid. What's your name?"

"Call me Carlos."

"Alright Carlos… you wanna take the Kings down, you gotta help prepare. I need you to go to Friendly Fire, and tell a guy named Beck Dug sent you. Then, see what kind of weapons he has for us."

"No problem, I'll meet you back here when I'm done."

Carlos nodded, and turned to his left. He walked to a green car, and unlocked the door. He sat in, closed the door, and peeled out. He flew down the streets, and out of my sight.

I sighed, and began the walk to find the Vice. I could tell where I was going by following the tags. The Vice's tag was " Vice" in green bubble letters. The further I went into their territory, the more graffiti I saw. Soon enough, I was staring down a bunch of kids in green hoodies.

"You're in the wrong part of town man. I suggest you leave." The one in front said.

"If you're the leader of the Vice, than I have a proposition for you." I replied.

"What kind of proposition?"

"I'm gonna kill the Crimson Kings, thought you might want a slice of the action. Bullets, explosions, lots of fun."

"You? You're gonna wipe the Kings out? Yeah right. Give us some proof, and then maybe we'll consider it. There's a bunch of them over at the Liquor store, kill them, and bring back one of their guns."

"Easy. Don't go anywhere; I'll be back soon enough."

**At Friendly Fire.**

Carlos pushed the door open, and a bell rang. Carlos was soaking wet from walking in the rain, even for a few seconds. The man behind the counter glared at Carlos as he approached him.

"What do you want?" the man asked, as if everything that went wrong was Carlos' fault.

"I'm looking for a guy named Beck. You him?"

"You sure as hell ain't him dumbass. Whaddya want?"

"Dug sent me, said you could help us with the Crimson Kings."

"Oh, Dug sent you? That changes everything. Follow me." Beck motioned towards the door behind him.

Beck opened the door, and Carlos walked around the counter. The back room was filled with assault rifles, pistols, explosives, and body armor. Carlos was amazed at how much military grade weaponry they had there. He carefully looked at each weapon, making sure he didn't buy the wrong one, which would get him killed if it jammed or anything like that…


End file.
